


the Roller Coaster Terror

by theluckyotaku



Category: Original Work, The town of Bellhollow - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roller Coasters, Short One Shot, The Town of Bellhollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluckyotaku/pseuds/theluckyotaku
Summary: Nicholas Striker, Brian Grell & Co. all go to their local Six Flags for a day of fun not realizing Nicholas is terrified of the biggest roller coaster there.





	the Roller Coaster Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little installment of the adventures of the Bellhollow group. I hope you all enjoy this short little installment.

Nick stared up at giant purple metal structure in front of him. That first hill had to be almost 500 feet tall right and oh god that drop there was no way he could handle it. Nick tried to grab onto Brian’s sleeve and nervously said. “ B-Brian? Can we not go on? I-I don’t think I can handle it.” Brian looked back at him with a worried and slightly disappointed look. “ Are you sure Nikki? I know it looks intimidating but it isn’t that bad once we get on it.” Nick gulped as tears threatened to leave his eyes. “ I-I uhm might be able to try it…” Brian gently put a hand on his shoulder. “ Nikki if you don’t want to it’s ok we can just ask the workers to let you leave through the exit and i’ll wait with you. Ok?” Nick nodded a little bit in agreement while walking with the rest of them. Once they got to the front of the line Nick tried to ask the workers if he and Brian could just leave but they wouldn’t allow it. As the workers strapped Brian & Nick into the purple carts Nick started freaking out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nick let out a little whimper of fear as stared down at the concrete ground below him, his mind racing like it never had before. What was he doing his mind became consumed by his panic and time seemed to stand still, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think he was completely numb. But then suddenly his harness started to feel tight against his chest and as he came back from the inside of his mind he saw that he was hurtling towards the ground. He tried to scream but the wind ripped the air out of his lungs silencing his cries. He tried to grab onto the person next to him but the force of their fall kept him plastered to his seat, he had never felt to terrified and alone until he was back at an even level. He had blasted through the roller coaster without even realizing it. And as the train cart came to a complete stop in the loading dock he wanted nothing more than to get off but sadly he could barely move. Luckily for nick his wish was granted. The second he was helped off of the cart he clung onto Brian’s arms for some semblance of comfort. Even after the trauma caused by the roller coaster he couldn’t help but cry into Brian’s shoulder. Brian gently pulled him close to comfort him while whispering to him. As he was comforting Nick he heard a small collective “ awwww” sound from the people in the line on the other side of the track causing him to look over and give them a small smile as if to say “ thank you”.


End file.
